After the Kiss
by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743
Summary: What happens after the kiss at the prom? Not everything happens as it should. Fabina R&R
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! This is my first HoA fanfic so please be kind ;) I hope you love my Fabina story :)**

* * *

><p>Fabian and Nina went up on stage dancing as king and queen of the prom. Slowly swaying to the music they looked into each other's eyes. To them, the room full of people was deserted and it was just them. Nina leaned in, slowly capturing Fabian's lips with her own. Fabian froze. He couldn't believe this was happening. He loved Nina so much and now she was kissing him. But, as fast and abrupt the kiss started, it ended. Nina moved back looking at Fabian. He had this dumbstruck look on his face. She turned and ran from the stage, leaving the auditorium quickly. Fabian was still looking at where Nina had fled. He slowly walked off in the opposite direction and left to go back to Anubis House. 'How could this day end up so wrong?' He asked himself.<p>

Nina had ran to an empty classroom to cry. That is all she wanted to do, cry. She finally thought that Fabian had feelings for her but apparently not. She kissed him and he stood there awkwardly. Amber and Patricia quickly followed Nina into the empty classroom. "Niinnnaaa! Stop crryyyyying!" Amber whined, "Your going to ruin the paaartyyy!"  
>"AMBER!" Patricia yelled.<br>"No, go, both of you. I want you to have a good time. I need to compose myself before I go back in there to face Fa- Fa- Fabian." And again Nina began to sob uncontrollably.  
>"Call us if you need anything." Amber yelled while leaving the room. Nina quietly got up from the ground and left the room heading back to Anubis House. She needed some sleep and then maybe she could process this whole situation. When she was in front of the house she looked and saw Fabian and JOY kissing on the couch in the living room. She gasped and began sobbing again. She opened the door, and slammed it behind her before running up the stairs to her room. 'So that is why he didn't want to kiss me! He still loves JOY!' She began sobbing quite loudly and she didn't care who heard her.<p>

* * *

><p>Fabian was in his room. He was really upset about what just happened between him and Nina. He felt his face become wet as tears silently slid down his face. He heard the door open and close and hoped it wouldn't be Nina. He hid his face in the pillow of his room and hoped that no one would come in there. Suddenly the door opened and Joy walked into the room. "Hey…"<br>"Hey."  
>"Why are you crying?" Joy exclaimed<br>"Nina left. She left me up there."  
>"But she kissed YOU!"<br>"I understand, but it feels like we were together, and now she broke up with me."  
>"Hey Fab?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I need to tell you something, but I am not sure this is the right time."<br>"Just tell me."  
>"Okay. I used to—no scratch that—I still really like you Fab. I know you are kind of torn about Nina, but I want you to know that you have options." Joy stood up and began to walk out of the room when Fabian reached out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her towards her and hugged her. Grabbing her hand he brought her to the living room and sat her down on the couch. He slowly began inching his way closer to her. His lips brushed against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed his face closer to hers. The main door opened and slammed shut while someone gasped and ran upstairs. Fabian knew exactly who it was. Nina. He loved Nina. He kissed Joy just to see if it would make him freeze up and have butterflies like Nina. Nope. He loved Nina and Joy, but Joy was more of a sister. He had to make things right between Nina and himself. 'Maybe not tonight…' he thought to himself, 'I think we need some space for now.'<p>

When finally the rest of the House was home from the prom it was around 11. Amber sneaked into the room hoping not to wake Nina. Nina was awake waiting for Amber to get home so she could tell her everything that happened.  
>"Amber?" Nina whispered<br>"Hey! How are you?"  
>"Horrible, I walk into the house and see Joy and Fa- Fa—HIM making out on the couch in the living room. I cannot believe he would do this to me."<br>"HE DID NOT!" Amber gasped. Nina nodded her head. "I'm so sorry Nina! This is sooo not like him!"  
>"Whatever. I am going to sleep. Maybe we will figure it out in the morning."<p>

It was 8 in the morning when Nina woke up. She had a pounding headache and her face was red and puffy from crying all night. She knew that breakfast wasn't until 8:30 on weekends and decided to stay in her room from possibly coming in contact with Fabian. Exactly at 8:30 Trudy came upstairs and called for Nina to come down to breakfast. Nina was most definitely not in the mood to have breakfast with Joy and Fabian there with her. She walked down the stairs and sat down at the table on the opposite side from Fabian and Joy. She didn't care that they were seeing her with her hair a mess, face all puffy without makeup and her in her pajamas. All Nina wanted to do was curl in a ball and sit in the corner of her bed, not having any contact with these people. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She looked up momentarily to see a tear run down Fabian's face. She quickly ate her breakfast in silence and ran back upstairs to begin crying again. After breakfast was done, Mara, Amber, and Patricia came up by Nina while Joy wanted to stay downstairs with Fabian. "Hey Nina…" Mara said anxiously, "How you doing?"  
>"How does it look like I am doing?" Nina asked with tears falling from her eyes.<br>"Nina? What happened yesterday?" Patricia asked.  
>"So we were dancing and he said I was beautiful so I kissed him but he just froze there and didn't kiss me back. He was so uncomfortable. So I ran. It was the only thing I could think of doing. When I got back to the house I saw him making out with Joy on the couch in the living room and I ran upstairs. I- I- I love him. He just broke my heart."<br>"Aw Nina!" Amber said as she ran over to give the American a hug, "He loves you."  
>"Don't try to make me feel better. He obviously does not love me or we would not be in this situation."<p>

While Mara and Amber were comforting Nina, Patricia went to go talk to Fabian about what happened. She walked to his room to find him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands and tears dripping off his face. "Hey Fab."  
>"Hi."<br>"You know she is really upset."  
>"That is what is making me upset. I cannot stand it that she was crying because of me."<br>"What happened yesterday?"  
>"I-I told her how beautiful she is, and then she kissed me. I was having an overload of emotions because I love her and then she was kissing me and I wanted to kiss her back but I froze. I am always so awkward around Nina and then her kissing me in front of an auditorium full of people. Trust me I want to kiss her so badly."<br>"That's not all that happened though."  
>"Fine. I snogged Joy. She told me how she loves me and I wanted to see if she could give me the same butterfly feeling that Nina always gave me. She didn't. I tried to stop but she was holding my face to hers."<br>"Well it's your fault that Nina is pissed at you. Now she is more upset about you snogging Joy then not kissing her back, although she is mad because of that too. You messed up big time."  
>"I know Patricia! I miss her. I love her."<br>"She loves you too." And with that Patricia left, leaving Fabian with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME ALONG WHEN I GET 5+ Reviews... muahhaah :)<strong>

**hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everybody for reviewing, and I hope you liked my new chapter! Did anyone watch the House of Anubis Episode tonight? I was so aggrivated at where they ended it!**

* * *

><p>'Nina loves me?' That was all that Fabian could comprehend at this moment. 'Nina really loves me? I just shattered her heart into a million pieces and she still loves me?' Fabian knew he had to make this right between him and Nina. He would never forgive himself if he lost her. It was night time, no one had seen or heard from Nina or Fabian since breakfast. Trudy ended up bringing them their dinner to their room with some words of advice.<p>

* * *

><p>"I've seen the way he looks at you, Nina. Don't give up hope sweety." And with that Trudy had left Nina with her food.<p>

"Fabian, you need to make things right between the two of you."

* * *

><p>Around midnight, Fabian, still not asleep, heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Fabian hoped that it was Nina and not Joy because he stood up and quietly left his bedroom, trying not to wake Mick. He peered into the kitchen to see the beautiful Nina there. She was fetching herself a glass of water, and hoped that Fabian wasn't awake. Fabian shuffled into the kitchen. Feeling the presence of someone else in the room, Nina slowly turned around. Fabian saw how her hands were now clutching onto the glass of water. He saw as a tear slid down Nina's face as she tried to run to the stairs. Getting to the stairs before Nina, Fabian made sure she didn't go up and disappear again. "Nina…"<br>"No Fabian. No." Nina whimpered.  
>"Please just listen to me." He pleaded. He took Nina's silence to go on with his story, "Nina. We were dancing, you looked so beautiful, I looked into your eyes, and suddenly we were kissing. You have no clue how nervous I get around you. I feel like I am going to mess up and you will never like me, which I have already done. I froze because I couldn't believe I was actually kissing you. Nina I have wanted to kiss you since you came to Anubis house. You ran from the stage and I just left. I had no clue what I was supposed to do! I came back and cried in my room. Joy came (Nina flinched at the name) and told me how she loves me. I- I don't know what I was thinking, but I wasn't thinking and I kissed her. I wanted to see if she could give me the same butterflies you give me when you are in the same room as me. She is nothing close to how amazing you are Nina. I am so sorry for what I did to you. I am not asking for your forgiveness, but I owe you this apology. I am really sorry Nina." Nina watched as tear after tear ran down Fabian's face. She loved this boy, and if she didn't forgive him, well she might lose him. Fabian started walking back to his room with his head down. He turned around and made eye contact with Nina and said, "Goodnight Nina." Nina ran over to him, spun him around and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying on his shoulder. She felt as his arms wove around her waist. She whispered in his ear softly,<br>"Fabian Rutter, I love you." She could feel him smiling in her shoulder. They pulled apart to look into each other's eyes. Both of them had red, bloodshot eyes from crying so much. Fabian smiled and said,  
>"Nina Martin, I love you." He leaned into her and finally kissed her. He felt his heart explode with happiness as they kissed by the stairs. They pulled apart and smiled. "I love you!" They said at the same time. Fabian grabbed Nina's hand when she yawned and pulled her into his room. He laid down on his bed and pulled her on too. He covered her up with his blanket and watched her go to sleep, her head nestled into his chest as she slept soundly with a smile on her face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hoped you liked this chapter. I am thinking of making a chapter on how Joy feels and what happens when they are finally together.<strong>

**I'm raising the review level to 10+ reviews for the next Chapter :)**

**love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HEY! Sorry for the late updating, but I have been soooo overwhelmed with school and stuff so thanks! Who was aggrivated at where they ended the last episode of HoA when Nina is falling down the abyss? gahh! television always leave cliffhangers!**

* * *

><p>"What is it Mick?" Amber asked, obviously aggravated that her ex-boyfriend woke her up so early in the morning. She still needed her beauty sleep even though she was gorgeous to start.<br>"Come on Amber! Your going to love this!" He said grabbing her wrist.  
>"Mick slow down!" she screeched<br>"Shhhhh!" Mick said, making a gesture to his lips.  
>"Oh! Got it!" Amber said winking at him. He shook his head and continued walking down the hall until he reached his room. Quietly he opened the door and shuffled into the room.<br>"Look." Mick said smiling while pointing at the sleeping couple.  
>"Oh- My-God! Fabina!"Amber squealed.<br>"SHHHHH!"  
>"fabina!" Amber said whispering with a smile on her face. "Aww look at them!" She said. They looked over at the sleep couple. Fabian had his arms protectively around Nina and had a large smile on his face. Nina had her face nestled into his chest also with a smile on her face. Amber took out her phone and snapped a picture of them cuddling together on his bed. Mick looked at her as she said, "It's for the scrapbook!"<br>"Of course."Mick said, laughing to himself. Quietly, the two left the room and went into the living room. Amber set herself down on the couch as Mick came and sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep with Mick hugging her to him. He was with Mara, he loved Mara. Amber was just a friend, and he hoped that Mara would understand. Slowly, Mick moved away from Amber and laid her head on a pillow, covering her with a blanket. He ducked out of the room and went to go take a shower before everyone else was up.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Fabian today?" Joy asked<br>"Or Nina?" Patricia said. Obviously aggravated that Patricia brought up Nina, Joy glared at her best friend.  
>"Actually I have seen both of them today." Amber said smiling at Mick. Mick smirked back.<br>"What is it? Why are you too looking at each other like that?" Joy asked  
>"Nothing Joy." Mick said<br>"I'm going to go look for Fabian." With that Joy left the table to look for Fabian. Mick and Amber shot each other the same 'We have to stop her' look. They quickly ran after the dark haired girl.  
>"Wait! Joyyyy! I almost forgot! Fabian went into school early to go to the library and do some research!" Amber said quickly.<br>"OH! Thanks Amber, I was actually going there right now. That is obviously where he is!" She turned around and walked out the front door.  
>"Nice job Ambs!" Mick said high fiving the young blonde. They walked back to the living room to see that Nina and Fabian were sitting at the table eating breakfast. They were both wearing pajamas and the same goofy grin that told everyone that they were in love. Nina beckoned Amber over to her side and whispered,<br>"Thanks Amber." Amber smiled at her BAF and went to their room to get ready for the day ahead.

Soon it was just Nina and Fabian sitting together at the table. "Hey, thanks for last night." Nina said with a smile.  
>"It was just one of my duties now that I am your boyfriend." Fabian said with a smile. Nina blushed and grasped his hand tenderly.<br>"Fabian, I- I love you."  
>"I love you too Nina." He said, leaning into her and kissing her lips softly.<br>"Good thing Amber kept Joy away. She would have flipped out!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Also sorry that this was short... I was trying to get something out so that I don't disappoint you guys. Soooo... 10+ reviews for next chapter.<strong>

**love you my lovelies :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After the Kiss Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry I have not updated so long! I am reallllyy sorry but school was so hectic and I had so much homework and my school musical but hopefully now I will have more time to update. So what does everyone think about the season finale? I am convinced that there will be another season. So here it goes, chapter 4. I am going to try to wrap up this story in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Nina and Fabian sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast silently, secretly holding hands under the table. Amber crept into the room and quickly snapped a photo of the two lovebirds. They turned their heads, but the sly Amber had already left the hallway and made her way out the front door.<p>

"Oh Dearies! You should be on your way to school already! You will be late. Come on, out you go!" Trudy said as she entered the room. She quickly shooed the two teenagers out the door and on their way to school. They laughed as they entered their first class hand in hand. Joy watched as the couple made their way to their seats in the front of the class. She wiped her face and tried to keep from crying as she saw her love with another girl. Nina Martin had to go.

When they got back to Anubis house, Nina and Fabian were inseparable. Joy tried to get them apart, and finally when they had to part for curfew, Joy made her move. She made sure Nina was by herself in the room and went inside. She locked the door, making sure that Nina couldn't run out. Nina turned around to be hit head on by Joy's fist. Joy watched as the other girl clutched her nose as crimson blood came out of her nose. It was obviously broken. Nina was too nice to hit Joy back so she sat there on the floor and took it from Joy. Joy clawed and kicked the girl until she lay unconscious on the ground. By that time, Amber was knocking on the door to come in. The blonde began to shriek as she heard the other girl gasping for breath. Amber ran down the stairs and found Fabian. "Nina's in trouble, I don't know what's going on but she sounds really bad." The blonde girl was near tears when she said this. Fabian ran up the stairs, ignoring Victor's yelling. He got to Nina's door and began to kick at it until Victor came and unlocked the door. Inside was a beaten up and bloody Nina, unconscious on the ground and Joy still kicking at her limp body.

"Joy! You will be leaving this house IMMEDIATELY! I want you out of this house and your will be out of this school by the morning." Victor yelled at Joy.

"What's wrong with you Joy? Why did you do this?" Fabian asked in tears over Nina's body.

"She took you from me. That is why I did this, so you and I could be together."  
>"Doing this will not get you and me together! You never had me, you don't own me, she didn't steal me from you, you are trying to steal me from her. I am not an object that ownership is assed from. I am a human being. I am happy you are leaving the school. I cannot bear to look at you anymore." Joy was now the one in tears as she ran from the room to the room she shared with Patricia and Mara. Victor followed her, leaving just Fabian, Nina, and Amber in the room. Fabian picked up Nina and placed her into her soft bed. Fabian watched as her eyes fluttered open. He could see through her eyes that she was still frightened.<br>"Shhh! Nina it's okay. She won't hurt you ever again, Victor expelled her, she cannot lay a hand on you anymore!"  
>"Really?" Nina asked in disbelief.<p>

"Yeah. Yeah." Fabian began to laugh, he leaned in a kissed her softly on the lips.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWEEE!" They forgot that Amber was in the room, "You two are too cute!"

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it cause that is the end! Actually I was wondering if it was too dark and not fluffy enough. Maybe if I am in the mood I will re-write this chapter, but I really want to hear what you guys thought of it first! Okay, Bye! Check out my other stories too!<p> 


End file.
